


like water out of a rag

by solongsoldier



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Choking, Collars, Dom/sub, Felching, Humiliation, Leashes, M/M, Military Uniforms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Sub Roy, Top Ed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 11:50:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10696425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solongsoldier/pseuds/solongsoldier
Summary: naked and on his knees, it seems to take ed ages to come upstairs.





	like water out of a rag

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this for my partner for our anniversary, and if that doesn't make you jealous of my relationship, idk what kind of priorities you have

"here's what we're gonna do," ed is saying, and he's tapping his fingers against his knee like he's nervous but his shoulders are perfectly relaxed. the blue of the uniform looks good on him; it's a stark contrast from his usual attire, messy and over the top and no fucks given, all warmth and all red, but in the dim light with the blue, his eyes look almost regal. "you're going to strip," he continues, "and kneel for me by the side of the bed. can you do that?"

roy nods, which is a mistake.

before he's even totally made sense of it, ed's got a hand on his jaw, ever so slightly too tight, jerking his head up so he's forced to make eye contact. "so rude," edward scoffs, giving roy a look. "let's try that again, shall we?"

roy looks down for a second, eyes half-lidded, but ed pulls his chin up again, insistent. the eye contact is so intense it's like touching a live wire. "yes, sir."

"better," ed says, and his gaze is heavy as he looks roy up and down. "go get yourself ready."

roy nearly trips himself going up the stairs. his pulse is throbbing and fast, and his clothes feel constricting, too tight and too warm. when he finally reaches their bedroom, he's a whirlwind of emotions - excitement mixed with relief, but overall just unmitigated want. he's fumbling with his belt, his shoe laces, the buttons of his shirt, and it takes him a minute to notice his hands are shaking.

naked and on his knees, it seems to take ed ages to come upstairs.

roy startles when he enters, and edward half laughs. "is someone excited?" ed asks, crossing the room and positioning himself carefully but seamlessly on the edge of the bed. "so eager for me, aren't you," he continues, one gloved hand cupping the edge of roy's jaw before his thumb catches roy's lower lip. "i love how easy it is to get you all worked up - i've hardly even touched you and yet you're so desperate you're practically shaking."

roy doesn't say anything, because there's nothing to say, but the shame curls in his stomach in a way that makes his cock ache.

ed's free hand goes to the pocket of his uniform pants, pulling out roy's collar. roy's eyes almost immediately flutter shut. "look at me," ed says, and he's so close yet so far and the teasing gets under roy's skin. the eye contact burns. "ask for what you want."

"please," roy says, so quiet it's hardly audible. 

he winces, expecting reprimand, but instead he feels ed's hands around his neck, the cool leather of his collar against his skin. ed does the buckle with practiced ease, running his finger underneath the edge to make sure it doesn't pinch anywhere. "tell me your safe word," ed says, his tone is casual on the outside but inside all the weight is still there.

"red," he says, and this time when he meets ed's eyes, he nods in what he hopes comes across as reassurance.

"good boy," ed says, smirking, and he runs his hand gently through roy's hair. "you look so pretty like this, naked and hard and on your knees for me," he continues, and one hand grasps the o ring in the front of his collar while the other continues playing with his hair. after a quiet moment, ed's fumbling with his other pocket, pulling out the leash and clipping it on. roy can feel the blood rushing to his cheeks. "there's no reason to be embarrassed. you know who you belong to."

ed stands and pulls roy up by the leash. he scrambles, trying to get his feet under him before he chokes, and as soon as he's fully upright ed is pushing him forward toward the bed and bending him over. ed steps forward, his free hand grabbing and groping roy's ass. "do you know what comes next?"

roy half laughs, revelling in the feeling of ed touching him. "fucking me, sir?"

ed says “cute," in the voice that's all steel, the kind of voice that goes straight to roy's cock. ed's got the leash pulled tight in his left hand, just enough that roy can feel the leather of his collar cutting into his neck if he moves the wrong way, and he gives it a light tug, teasing. "you'll be lucky if i fuck you at all at this rate."

when ed first spanks him, the metal of his automail hand stings so hard roy screams. he tries to squirm away, but ed's grip on the leash stays solid; every time he tries to move, the collar digs into his neck, and the scream dies in his throat. there's a second of silence, a second of blissful choking, and then ed lets up on the leash just enough and roy is gasping as the oxygen floods back into his lungs. 

"that's a good boy," ed says, stroking his hair while roy tries to catch his breath. "you don't even need me, do you? you'll choke yourself." 

roy makes a soft noise in his throat, almost a whine. "it's okay," ed continues, condescension dripping from his voice. "it feels good, doesn't it?"

roy says "yes sir" so quietly he can hardly hear his own voice.

the second time ed spanks him, roy sees stars; by the third time, he's all but melting into the bed, adrift in a sea of his own endorphins, wriggling and writhing against the bed and gasping half at the friction and half at the pain. the stinging comes in waves, and he keeps his hands clenched tight above his head. tomorrow he's going to have blotchy purple bruises, and if he's lucky, gorgeous welts. they've never talked about it, but roy suspects ed likes to see him squirming in his desk chair the day after, trying to adjust himself in such a way that puts less pressure on the bruises because if the pain stays this good he's going to have a very inconvenient problem on his hands.

"you're incredible," ed says, conversational, his hand surprisingly soft as he rubs at the red marks on roy's ass. "screaming in pain for me and you're still trying to hump the bed. so impolite." 

ed steps back for a second, fiddling with something roy can't identify and can't see, and when he returns his hand is ungloved and cold on roy's skin. he gives the leash another tug, just enough that roy jumps and tries to squirm backwards, and he must have switched hands because roy can feel ed's non-metal fingers gently drawing shapes on the small of his back.

"you look so pretty like this," ed says. after a moment, his free hand dips down between roy's ass cheeks, and the way roy moans is nothing short of embarassing. roy can feel edward smirking. "oh, did that feel good? do you want something?"

roy tries to put his head down, tries to bury his face in the comforter to hide his blushing, but ed's got the leash pulled taut. "yes," he says quietly. "please."

"do you even want this?" ed asks, his fingers still far too gentle over roy's asshole. "i know you can do better than that."

roy squirms, trying to get more friction, his voice low as he starts to beg. "please, sir, please, i- i need it, please, edward, i"-

"need what?" ed asks, and his voice is flat and unamused in a way that makes roy's whole body shiver with want.

"your fingers, please, i- i need you to finger me"-

"that's better," ed says. his voice is so smug, roy knows he must be smirking like he's the cheshire fucking cat. he pulls away for a second, and after a beat roy can feel ed's fingers again, this time cold and wet with lube.

the first press of ed's index finger into him is so good roy moans - it's not enough, it never is, and the greed overtakes him almost immediately. edward is still just teasing him, working his finger in only to about the first knuckle and never any deeper, and after a few moments roy starts to whimper, working his hips in slightly and slightly larger thrusts until he's all but fucking himself on ed's finger, frantic and desperate.

ed lets him, for a while, watching hungrily while he keeps his hand still, and after a few minutes he adjust the angle a bit and adds a second finger. roy groans, bucking his hips harder.

"you poor thing," ed says, and if he had a free hand, he'd be stroking roy's hair in embarassing pity. "i should just wait like this for a few minutes and let you tire yourself out," he muses. "i bet you could come just from that, couldn't you? just my fingers and the friction from humping the bed. is that what you want?"

roy shakes his head, and ed tugs on the leash, just a quick beat where the oxygen cuts off before his lungs are filling up again. "use your words," ed says, clipped.

"i want, please," roy gasps, groaning as ed starts to move his fingers again, "nnngh, sir, i want- i want you to fuck me."

ed doesn't say anything to that, but he gives his fingers two or three more thrusts before he slowly eases them out. for a moment, ed steps back, fumbling first with the zipper of his uniform pants and then with the lube again, and roy whines at the loss of sensation. "shh," he says quietly, his free hand now dry and warm, almost comforting on roy's hip, "shh, i've got you."

roy moans when he feels the tip of ed's cock pressing into him. it feels perfect: the slow stretch as ed pushes into him, the choking fullness, the warmth of ed's skin against his tender and thoroughly pink ass. roy is probably begging - or babbling, at least - but he seems to have lost all control or awareness of his voice. if he could put together a sentence right now, it'd be a miracle. his cock throbs underneath him.

ed goes slow, at first, working his hips in slow circles and wringing the moans out of roy like water out of a rag. he keeps his right hand on the leash, pulling it tight enough that roy doesn't dare to move too much; every time roy gets too riled up, he gets a sharp tug and a brief moment of choking. he's so on edge he might implode.

"you look amazing like this," ed says, and if roy knows him at all, he's watching his cock disappear inside roy's ass and using all of his willpower trying to not come right then. "so pretty for me, bent over the side of our bed, so hard your cock is practically dribbling all over our comforter."

roy gives a whine that's half embarassed and half uninhibited want. he starts working his hips in time with ed's thrusts, all desperate energy, and ed makes a delightfully choked noise, his free hand tightly gripping roy's hip. his thrusts get faster, more erratic, and roy whimpers for him. ed moans when he comes.

roy makes an unhappy sound when ed pulls out, but the blonde immediately falls to his knees, dropping the leash, his hands groping roy's ass. after a moment, he pushes roy's hips forward the best he can and uses the new angle to work a finger back into roy's ass; the finger is a tease and nothing more, and roy knows it, because as soon as he starts to squirm again, he can hear ed laughing even as he licks around his finger, hot and wet and filthy. he starts to move his finger, so slow it feels like torture, lapping wetly while he works. 

when roy starts to beg, ed pulls his finger out entirely and eats roys ass for what feels like an eternity. when roy screams, he gets two fingers back.

when ed pulls away and stands up, roy thinks he might cry. ed picks up the leash and pulls it tight again, one last time, then reaches up and unhooks the lead, tossing it down on the bed. "if i was mean," he starts, "i'd make you get yourself off like this: no hands, humping the bed like an animal."

ed's hand taps at his hip, nudging him to roll over, and roy obliges. when he meets edward's eyes, he's smirking. "luckily for you," ed continues, "i take care of my toys."

he takes roy's cock too deep too fast, and roy's vision goes blindingly white. the feeling of ed's mouth swallowing him down is too much, too good, and he can't help but be loud, the rules be damned. roy twitches his hips, desperate and wanton, and ed's metal hand wraps around the base of his cock, his arm across roy's hips, holding him down.

"please," roy is saying, "sir, please, i want- i need to-"

in another situation, another scene, ed would pull off now, would stop and flip him over and spank him again until he screamed, would make roy beg for his orgasm, and honestly the thought is- well, there's no harm in keeping the idea on hand for a rainy day. 

when ed works his fingers into roy's ass again, the now familiar feeling of being stretched open and used is almost too much. roy whines, thrusting up into edward's mouth again, and after a few more blissfully-timed thrusts he's coming into ed's mouth.

after he comes, roy flops back on the bed, blissed out and exhausted and indescribably satisfied. ed undresses the rest of the way, lazily and all smiles, then excuses himself and returns with a wet rag.

"you're amazing, you know that?" ed says, cleaning them both off. the condescension from before is gone from his voice.

"i've been told, a time or two," roy responds, and his smile is as bright as the sun. "usually not by anyone of your caliber, though, i'm afraid."

ed rolls his eyes, just as he always does when roy tries to compliment him but ends up just the wrong side of grandiose for ed to take him seriously. he's nothing but affectionate, though, when he takes roy into his arms and repositions them both in the bed, safe under the covers.

"you know," ed starts, after a while, one hand stroking roy's hair. " _technically_ , you did break the rules there at the end." he pauses. "orgasming without permission is a pretty steep charge, i hear."

"is it," roy grumbles, and his voice is going soft with sleep already. he nestles deeper into ed's chest. "i guess you'll have to do something about that then."

"tomorrow," ed replies, his voice full of promise. with any luck at all, roy will wake up with some beautiful, steadily-throbbing bruises on his ass and his cock throbbing steadily to match, and they'll go at it again. he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
